Groose x Link: ONESHOT
by Boysloveislife
Summary: Link is stuck inside studying because of Zelda, but he escapes and somehow finds himself in Groose's room! What will occur? Rated M for smut.  Somewhat rape, OOC


It was a beautiful day in Skyloft, and Link, forced by Zelda, was going to stay home at the academy and study. He sighed as he looked over his notes, and slumped his head into his hands. Why couldn't he just go out and fly around on his Loftwing? That was still a form of studying, technically. But no, Zelda made him stay inside and look at textbooks and notes. He remembered her words exactly. _Come on, Link! You don't want to fail, do you? I'll get your room key from my father to make sure you stay and study!_

Link groaned as he stood up and stretched. It was true that if he didn't raise his grades up, he wouldn't be able to participate in the Wing Ceremony. He wanted to be able to show Groose, Strich, and Cawlin what he was made of so they would stop bothering him. Link knew the main reason they bothered him was because he was Zelda's childhood friend, and got all of her attention.

He sat back on his bed, looking around his room for a possible escape route. Fledge's room was next to his, and he could easily escape through there, but Zelda had already thought of this. She had hidden the small space that connected their rooms with a wardrobe somehow. He looked towards his window, but already knew she thought of that, too. It was probably nailed with boards. Zelda sure went to extreme measures to keep him boarded in all day to study.

Finally, he looked the last places he could. The ceiling and floor. The ceiling was seemingly normal, and to Link's horrible luck, there was no air duct he could climb through. He looked around on the floor, trying to pull up each board as quietly as possible to look for some sort of passage. They all stuck to the floor, save for three of them. Link thanked the Goddess in a low voice, and pulled them up, crawling down to the passage below him.

He put the boards back into their place quietly, and crawled through the dark passage with no sense of where he was going. Where would this passage lead him to? Hopefully to somewhere outside of the academy. He stumbled around in the darkness, scooting along until he spotted a small patch of light ahead of him. Link smiled gratefully, and hurried to get there.

He pried up what seemed to be boards. Looking around, Link saw that he was actually in somebody's room. Groose's, to be exact. He noticed that he was right under the punching bag Groose had with Link's face on it. He heard the door creak openly slowly, and he quickly went back underneath the boards. Link could see very little through a small crack in the boards, but all he needed to do was wait until who came in, most likely Groose, left, and then he could leave, too.

Groose sighed happily, re-wrapping a towel around his waist. Today was the day that he would finally get Zelda to notice him. Zelda would have to pay attention to Groose today, because that twerp Link was stuck in his room. He made sure to take a shower, washing his body thoroughly to make him look and smell nice. Of course, his amazing pompadour hadn't got wet. His pompadour would win Zelda over for sure today.

Groose fixed his hair up in front of a mirror, humming. He grabbed his clothes and put them on as he heard a creak around and in his room. He gazed around suspiciously, walking around to see if he could pinpoint it. Link closed his eyes, praying that Groose hadn't heard the creak he made while trying to get away from a rat. He had pushed up the boards slightly, hitting his head while doing this. Link swallowed hard as he heard footsteps approaching his location.

"Huh? What's this? Why is a board in my floor sticking up?" Link heard Groose mutter, and he knew he was done for. Even if he tried to crawl away, Groose could easily catch up to him.

Groose pulled up the floor board, along with two others, and below, spotted Link. "I thought Zelda locked you in your room? Oh, I get it, you wanted to see Zelda, didn't you! Well not today! Today Zelda is mine!" Link groaned, crawling out from his spot.

"No, I just-"

"Don't want to hear it! To ensure you don't get to Zelda, I'm keeping you locked in my room." Groose easily lifted up Link, holding him over his shoulder. Link's eyes widened as he was carried over to Groose's bed.

"G-Groose, listen, I-" Groose glared at him, putting him down on his bed. He quickly tied him to it using some rope he had near his bed.

"There! Now you certainly won't be seeing Zelda!" Groose snarled, walking out, slamming his door and leaving Link there. Link sighed, and decided that it would be best if he just went to sleep. It was easier than trying to escape.

Groose sulked into the academy, it being rather late now. Zelda hadn't even bothered to acknowledge his presence, even with Link out of the picture. He sighed, walking into his room with a frown upon his face. He started for bed, but then remembered how he had kept Link here. He peered at his bed, seeing Link asleep. Looking closer, Groose noticed that Link actually looked...cute when he was sleeping. No! What was he thinking? He shook the very thought of his rival being even remotely cute from his mind.

He wondered if he should wake him up or not. Groose decided to examine Link some more, maybe find out why Zelda was so attracted to him. Then he would put him back in his own room.

Groose looked over Link, going to his face first. He noticed that Link actually had long eyelashes for a boy. His lips also looked incredibly soft. Link's blonde hair fell slightly over his face, and looked as if it hadn't been brushed in a all of these details why Zelda was always gazing over at Link? Groose bet that Link didn't even know he had these looks about him.

Groose allowed his eyes to trail down to Link's body. Link's chest rose up and down softly and calmly. Groose noticed this, wondering how he could be sleeping so calmly while tied up in his bed. The hem of Link's shirt was lain upwards, and you could see his stomach. Groose didn't dare lay his eyes father than that. It was indecent, even if it was his rival.

His eyes went back up to Link's face. They curiously drifted back to his lips. Groose had never had his first kiss, which surprised himself. He _was_ a handsome fellow with a rockin' pompadour. He suddenly wondered if Link ever had his first kiss. If so, he wondered who would even think of kissing him. Even so, Groose found himself leaning down to Link's lips, pressing them against his.

Link's eyes fluttered open, and they widened. What was Groose doing kissing him? And why? He struggled against Groose, shaking wildly.

Groose swallowed hard, going back. Link's lips were delicious, soft and wet. He never imagined his rival would be so...tempting.

"G-Groose, what are you-" Groose didn't allow him to finish as he clamped his lips against Link's again, desperate to taste more of him. Link couldn't believe what Groose what doing, kissing him of all things! He felt Groose's lips slip away from his as Groose slid Link shirt up to his roped arms, his chest now exposed to the seeing eyes of Groose.

What in the world was Groose doing? Was he crazy? Why was he undressing him? As far as Link knew, Groose was infatuated with Zelda, not him! What made Groose like this all of a sudden?

Groose felt the sudden urge to relive his frustration from earlier with Zelda through Link, turning it into pleasure instead of anger. Besides, once he had a taste of Link's sweet and innocent lips, he couldn't hold back if he wanted.

Groose went on top of Link, careful not to crush him. Pressing his lips against Link's, he touched the bottom of Link's lips with his tongue. Link was so surprised by this that he gasped, allowing Groose's tongue to enter his mouth.

Groose entwined his tongue with Link's, depsite Link struggling against him. Groose kept his mouth against Link's for a little more while, finally pulling back.

"Resisting...is fruitless. I need someone to release my anger on, and you're the only person in sight." Groose whispered into Link's ear, biting it softly. Link let out a low moan, biting his lip. How could Groose act like this? Did something happen earlier to provoke this?

Groose lowered himself down to Link's chest, and started sucking on his rosy buds teasingly. Link moaned softly, gasping quietly as Groose's hand traveled down his trousers, grasping his shaft. Just how far was Groose planning on going?

He pulled Link's pants down to his ankles, feeling a strong urge like he'd never felt before. Just what was this feeling Groose had right now? He recognized it barely, thinking of the times he had been near Zelda. Love? Endearment? Lust, perhaps? He didn't care anymore. All he knew was that he needed Link to be screaming out his name and mewing in pleasure.

Groose looked at Link's member, it already becoming hard from Groose's touch earlier. It was an average size, Groose supposed. His was certainly bigger, though. Groose started stroking it, moving his hand up and down. Link cried out in pleasure as Groose put his mouth to it, sucking it.

He deep-throated Link's hardened cock, hearing Link moan and mew only motivating him more. Link's heart felt like it was going to burst out of it's chest, with all of the things Groose was doing to him. Not to mention how hot and light-headed Groose was making him feel.

Groose pleasured Link deeply by sticking three fingers up his hole, moving them in and out rapidly. Removing his mouth from Link's wet and moist member, he thrust his fingers faster up Link's ass. "A-Ahh..! G-Groose.." Link whimpered, crying out with exotic noises.

Groose untied Link after removing his fingers, desperate to be inside of him. He flipped him over, without Link's consent. Groose quickly threw off his pants, along with his boxers. He took off his shirt as well, knowing he was about to be panting and sweaty.

He entered Link, groaning as he felt Link's tight walls surround his shaft. Link let out a small gasp, or perhaps a whimper, as Groose entered him. Groose thrust rapidly into Link, going harder with each thrust to hear Link's sweet, innocent voice mewl. He grunted as Link began to move his hips with his thrusts, bringing satisfaction to the both of them.

After a while, Link finally came all onto Groose's sheets. Groose panted as he finished inside of Link as well, pulling out and laying next to Link. "None of.. this gets to... anybody, you hear?" Groose turned to Link, a slight scowl forming on his face.

Link nodded, and closed his eyes. Had he enjoyed all of that? Yes, he had. Link couldn't believe it. He just had sex with his rival, and liked it. It wasn't all that bad, though. Maybe they could arrange to do this another time, again.. Link let out a small laugh. Yes, perhaps they could.


End file.
